Pandora's Box
by PrincessOfWhiteSnow
Summary: Pandora Scamander, is a seer. As she travels to Hogwarts with her older brothers, the Potters, Weasley's, and one Lupin she is haunted by visions of a woman of terrible beauty that wishes revenge on the familes, on behave of the dark lord.


_**Pandora's Box**_

_**Children often find themselves thrust into the legacys of their parents. This is also true for the new generation of Potters, Weasleys,Lupin, Scamander/Lovegood. Pandora a sickly child of Luna's holds the key to the future and past of them all.**_

_**Story will be told mostly in Pandora's POV**_

_**REVIEW I LOVE THEM =)NO FLAMING THOUGH**_

**_I do not own Harry Potter Sadly and would never presume to every because that women is a genius_**

* * *

**_If the world was perfect when a villain fell another would never take his place. But this world is not perfect so another villain will rise, possibly stronger than the last._**

**_Prologue~Pandora_**

* * *

_Luna held tightly on to her daughters hand as they walked through the crowd of student's and parents boarding the train to Hogwarts. Her smile is tired but slightly amused as she watches her sons Lorcan and Lysander speed by the Potter's and Weasley's with only a quick hello to the group._

_"Look Pandora, its Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny." Pandora looked vacantly at her mother and nodded. Luna smiled worriedly down at her and continued to walk toward the Potter's and Weasly's._

_"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, It's so lovely to see you." The group turned to look at Luna, wide smiles broke out on there faces._

_"Luna, it's been a while. Was that Lorcan and Lysander speeding by." Ginny said walking over to hug her friend._

_"Indeed it has. And yes they were" Ginny pulled back as she caught sight of Pandora holding back._

_"Little blighters." Ron mutters before being shoved by Hermione. They start off into a round of quips. Ginny ignoring her brother and sister-in law turns back to Pandora._

_"Pandora, you've grown so much."_

_Ginny leaned down to the girls level gazing at the 11 year old. She was a small petite child with strangely colored periwinkle eyes with a under tint of lavender. She had white skin as if she didn't go out much, and her face was lovely. The face of any 11 year, other than that though she seemed somewhat older somehow. Like she had seen horrors few had seen before. She had inherited her mother's blonde hair but it was silkier and finer than Luna's had been at her age. Harry, Ron and Hermione talked with Luna while James, Albus, Rose, and Lilly crowd around the crouching Ginny and the silent Pandora. Finally Pandora says her voice quiet._

_"Thank you, you shine like an angel Aunt Ginny." Well Pandora had apparently inherited her mother's strange way of speaking. Rose speaks up in her sweet intelligent voice._

_"You're so pretty Pandi I wish I had your hair." Rose pulled lightly on her curly red hair. Ginny smiles and pats Roses head._

_"Your hairs pretty to. Dear and you of Lilly"_

_"Thank you Aunt Ginny." Rose said smiling widely. Lilly blushes lightly reaching out to hug her mother._

_"Now, girl's why don't you go ahead and get a place on the train, the boys will handle your luggage."_

_"Hey!" Both boys cry. Pandora and Rose giggle._

_Pandora finally being lifted from her sour mood. They loop arms and start to walk towards the train._

_However when Pandora passes Harry she stops. He looks down at her and smiles. Pandora's eyes are slightly glazed over as she reaches out and takes Harry's hand._

_"Don't worry they will watch over us." She drops his hand and walks away with Rose. Rose bombards her with questions about the statement but Pandora stays silent. Luna smiles apologetically at Harry._

_"I'm sorry Harry. She's been...well." Luna's face contorts like she was trying not to cry. Ginny was by her side immediately after sending her boys away grumbling, carting away the girl's luggage._

_"What is it Luna?" Ginny asked rubbing her friends back. Luna gave a half smile and waves casting a surreptitious glance around at the platform clogged with students and parents._

_"Not here." Is all she says quietly her eyes glancing towards the curious Lilly and Hugo. Hermione comes beside Luna after sending a glare towards Ron. Ron sidles closer to Harry, almost in fear. Harry chuckles lightly under his breath._

_"We were going to invite you for supper tonight anyway." Hermione says with a smile._

_"You can bring Rolf."_

_"The more the merrier, brighten our mood as our children leave us all alone." Ron says blithely sending a toothy grin when Hermione looks at him. She gives a half smile as if she can't help it._

_"Rolf is away on business but I would be happy to come. I have things I must talk about. Things I probably should have told you long ago." Luna looks very tired. Ancient grieve weighing down her smile._

_A sharp whistle sounds and each parent smiles in nostalgia remembering the days when they followed the beck and call of that whistle. They travel down the train to the car where all those in the Potter, Weasley's, Scamander, and Lupin group were sitting in. Crowded in together unwilling to leave those they had know all their lives._

_Pandora's haunting gaze finds her mothers and a child like happiness sets her usually sober persona alight. The train slowly pulls away, Pandi sticks her hand out to wave at her mother until they are out of sight. Lilly and Hugo groan in protest and only quiet when their mothers sharp eyes find them._

_They stand there a moment staring after the train, ignoring the stares they got as the group that had brought down they most evil wizard of all time. Finally after a moment they start to head out._

_"How did you get here?" Hermione ask Luna as the pass through the barrier._

_"Apparate." Luna says smiling wryly_

_"Then you should ride with us, Ron will be driving." Hermione gives a hard look towards her husband. He smiles sheepishly, and Harry just laughs clapping his best friend on the back._

_The ride is quiet, Hugo sits on his mothers lap and soon falls asleep as the bickering of his parents quiets. Luna stares out the window, thoughtful. Her worries reaching out for her daughter and a feeling of hopelessness engulfing her._

_Its not long before they reach the Weasley house hold, a grand home with a sprawling garden and wide open spaces the children often ran around in or played Quiditch._

_When they reach the house, Harry and Ron take Hugo and Lilly out to play to lighten their spirits and wake them up for dinner as the women flick their wands around the kitchen and contrive up a meal. Their conversation is light but sad as well. As each mother reflects on their children probably now eating the usual grand feast already sorted into their houses._

_Supper is a happy affair and the children go of to their beds content. Lilly to the guest room she had made her own after many visits to her cousins house._

_"So now, supper is done and the little tykes are in bed can we now hear what this is all bout Luna." Ron grumbles sitting back his arm around Hermione. She elbows him in the side but says nothing. Luna looks at the floor then up at the faces of her friends. People she had fought along side._

_"Alright, but please don't interrupt me." Everyone's gaze travels towards Ron and Harry beside him both men bristle but wave their hands for Luna to continue._

_"Well, as you all know, I've been keeping Pandi at home these last 3 years." Everyone nods, going over they peculiar times when Luna had stayed home with Pandora rather than come to a gathering, sending her twin sons and husband in her place. "Well its because I've been afraid....afraid Pandora would take ill."_

_"Ill?" Ron asks before shutting up when his little sister kicks him under the table._

_"Yes, 3 years ago she started getting sick all the time. She couldn't go out side in the dead middle of summer without catching a cold. There was no reasoning behind it, no creature fit the symptoms that she contracted and trust me I tried every remedy and deterrent towards snarkaks and bimbles and every-other creature known to the wizarding world. I could but nothing worked." Yes Luna was still the same, was the thought on everyone's mind, but they found no amusement in the thought. Her somber expression had everyone on edge._

_"So then I took her to Mungo's and they can't find anything wrong with her either, until they have her stay over night. Apparently Pandi, dear sweet Pandi has been plagued by visions. Horrible visions that upset her to her core so badly it has set her immune system on the fritz. She's a seer, a powerful one at that. So I kept her home and dealt with each vision as it came, up till 3 months ago when she started refusing to tell me. On the pretense that if she did it could alter the future and bring about a more horrible one than it is. I'm at my wits end. I didn't even want to send her to Hogwarts the poor dear there with out her mother, always sick but its the only way she can learn how to control her power. They've already got her set to start her seer training immediately and they've assured me she will be taken care of were her health concerns her, but I fear something terrible will arise. I know whatever this future she is seeing is not pleasant and that her going to Hogwarts is pivotal to its happening considering how she reacted when I told her she may not go." Luna is sobbing by the time she is finished Ginny reaches over to sooth her and when she is calm Hermione reaches over to place her hand on Luna's._

_"You did the right thing. She needs to learn how to deal with her gift. Besides Nevile and Hagrid will watch over her and the others. She'll be perfectly alright."_

_Luna calms after a few more assurances from the group though everyone is unnerved by the news._

_"What is she seeing that has her so off center though?" Harry asks kindly. Ginny sends him a stern glare but he ignores his wife's silent reprimand his eyes on Luna._

_"Well...actually she's seeing the...well past until 3 months ago. Until 3 months ago every night she saw...visions of... Voldermort. Of him killing, she saw him the night your parents died, and the last battle. So many other horrifying scenes. The poor child had her innocence robbed by a dead man." Luna's voice is hesitant before then end when its cold and merciless. Everyone freezes until the tiny voice of Lilly calls for her mom from the confines of the house. Everyone is broken from their trance and they fall into silence. Not knowing that this time the adventure and chilling danger would fall to their children and not them._


End file.
